1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to keyboards and, particularly, to a keyboard with multi-angle positioning support.
2. Description of Related Art
Keyboard usually includes a main body and a pair of supports for lifting the main body to adjust the inclination of the main body. The supports are rotatably received in notches defined at the rear side of the bottom of the main body. Usually the supports are hidden in the back of the main body, therefore users must first locate the supports before using them. Furthermore, the supports have limited adjustment capabilities for one or two positions, which cannot completely meet various needs of all users.
Thus, what is needed is a keyboard with multi-angle positioning support.